free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Ryugazaki/Image Gallery
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #dfc6e6 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Story |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Music |tab5 = Quotes |tab6 = Image Gallery}} |Anime}} |Episode 3}} Episode_3_2.jpg Rei Ryugazaki anime.png Episode_3_3.jpg Episode_3_7.jpg Iwatobi_9.jpg Haru_6.jpg Aiichiro_9.jpg Episode_3_12.jpg Haru_Nagisa_Rei.jpg Episode_3_13.jpg Episode_3_14.jpg Episode_3_15.jpg Haru_7.jpg Episode_3_16.jpg Episode_3_17.jpg Gou_19.jpg Episode_3_18.jpg Episode_3_19.jpg Free!_Episode_3_End_Card.png|Episode 3 End Card |Episode 4}} Gou_28.jpg Episode_4_2.jpg Free! Episode 4.png Episode_4_3.jpg Episode_4_4.jpg Episode_4_5.jpg Episode_4_6.jpg Iwatobi_14.jpg Gou_45.jpg Gou_33.jpg Iwatobi_15.jpg Episode_4_8.jpg Episode_4_9.jpg Gou_42.jpg Iwatobi_7.jpg Episode_4_11.jpg Episode_4_12.jpg Episode_4_13.jpg Episode_4_16.jpg Episode_4_19.jpg Episode_4_23.jpg Haru_Rei.jpg Episode_4_24.jpg Episode_4_25.jpg Episode_4_26.jpg Haru_Rei_2.jpg |Episode 5}} Gou_47.jpg Iwatobi_17.jpg Gou_50.jpg Gou_Nagisa_Rei.jpg Episode_5_1.jpg Group_1.png Miho_Flirting.png Episode_5_4.jpg Gou_53.jpg Iwatobi_4.jpg Episode_5_5.jpg Episode_5_10.jpg Iwatobi_18.jpg Episode_5_11.jpg Episode_5_12.jpg Episode_5_14.jpg Episode_5_15.jpg |Episode 6}} Episode_6_2.jpg Episode_6_8.jpg Iwatobi_19.jpg Episode_6_9.jpg Rei_2.jpg Episode_6_14.jpg Iwatobi_20.jpg Episode_6_16.jpg Iwatobi_21.jpg Iwatobi_22.jpg Iwatobi_23.jpg Iwatobi_24.jpg Iwatobi_25.jpg |Episode 7}} Episode_7_7.jpg Makoto_Nagisa_Rei_Haruka_Gou.jpg Episode_7_14.jpg Iwatobi_1.jpg Iwatobi_2.jpg Gou_7.jpg |Episode 8}} Iwatobi_29.jpg Iwatobi_32.jpg Iwatobi_33.jpg Iwatobi_34.jpg Rei_3.jpg Iwatobi_36.jpg Iwatobi_42.jpg Iwatobi_38.jpg Iwatobi_41.jpg Rei_Bed.jpg Nagisa_Rei.jpg Iwatobi_40.jpg Rei_4.jpg Free! Episode 8 End Card.png|Episode 8 End Card |Episode 9}} Episode_9_1.jpg Episode_9_3.jpg Episode_9_4.jpg Episode_9_5.jpg Episode_9_8.jpg Episode_9_15.jpg Episode_9_16.jpg Episode_9_18.jpg Episode_9_20.jpg Episode_9_22.jpg Episode_9_23.jpg Episode_9_26.jpg Episode_9_27.jpg Episode_9_28.jpg Episode_9_29.jpg Episode_9_41.jpg Episode_9_43.jpg Episode_9_44.jpg Episode_9_51.jpg |Episode 10}} Episode_10_16.jpg Episode_10_17.jpg Episode_10_18.jpg Episode_10_28.jpg Episode_10_37.jpg Episode_10_38.jpg Episode_10_42.jpg Episode_10_43.jpg |Episode 11}} Free!_Episode_11.png Episode_11_1.jpg Episode_11_2.jpg Episode_11_4.jpg Episode_11_6.jpg Episode_11_10.jpg Episode_11_14.jpg Episode_11_21.jpg Episode_11_22.jpg Episode_11_23.jpg Episode_11_24.jpg Episode_11_25.jpg Episode_11_26.jpg Episode_11_36.jpg Episode_11_41.jpg |Episode 12}} Episode_12_12.jpg Episode_12_13.jpg Episode_12_31.jpg Episode_12_39.jpg Episode_12_40.jpg Free!_Episode_12_End_Card.png|Episode 12 End Card |Episode 13}} Episode 13 21.jpg Episode 13 24.jpg Episode 13 26.jpg Episode 13 31.jpg Episode 13 32.jpg Episode 13 33.jpg Episode 13 34.jpg Episode 13 35.jpg Episode 13 38.jpg Episode 13 39.jpg Episode 13 45.jpg Episode 13 48.jpg Episode 13 51.jpg Episode 13 53.jpg Episode 13 55.jpg Episode 13 69.jpg Episode 13 70.jpg Episode 13 71.jpg Episode 13 80.jpg Episode 13 82.jpg Episode 13 83.jpg Episode 13 85.jpg Episode 13 92.jpg Episode 13 96.jpg Episode 13 101.jpg Episode 13 102.jpg Episode 13 103.jpg Episode 13 104.jpg Episode 13 107.jpg Episode 13 110.jpg Episode 13 112.jpg Episode 13 124.jpg Episode 13 132.jpg Episode 13 139.jpg Episode 13 149.jpg Episode 13 160.jpg Episode 13 163.jpg Episode 13 166.jpg Episode 13 168.jpg Episode 13 176.jpg |Episode 14}} Episode 14 27.jpg Episode 14 29.jpg Episode 14 31.jpg Episode 14 64.jpg Episode 14 65.jpg Episode 14 68.jpg Episode 14 69.jpg Episode 14 71.jpg Episode 14 72.jpg Episode 14 79.jpg Episode 14 80.jpg Episode 14 81.jpg Episode 14 84.jpg Episode 14 85.jpg Episode 14 147.jpg Episode 14 148.jpg Episode 14 154.jpg Episode 14 159.jpg Episode 14 170.jpg Episode 14 171.jpg Episode 14 172.jpg Episode 14 186.jpg Episode 14 195.jpg Episode 14 196.jpg Episode 14 197.jpg Episode 14 199.jpg Episode 14 200.jpg Episode 14 214.jpg Episode 14 218.jpg Episode 14 221.jpg |Episode 15}} Episode 15-13.png Episode 15-31.png Episode 15-32.png Episode 15-33.png Episode 15-35.png Episode 15-37.png Episode 15-39.png Episode 15-41.png Episode 15-42.png Episode 15-43.png Episode 15-44.png Episode 15-45.png Episode 15-47.png Episode 15-48.png Episode 15-49.png Episode 15-50.png Episode 15-51.png Episode 15-52.png Episode 15-53.png Episode 15-54.png Episode 15-56.png Episode 15-57.png Episode 15-58.png Episode 15-59.png Episode 15-60.png Episode 15-65.png Episode 15-67.png Episode 15-68.png Episode 15-69.png Episode 15-81.png Episode 15-82.png Episode 15-83.png Episode 15-84.png Episode 15-85.png Episode 15-86.png Episode 15-87.png Episode 15-89.png Episode 15-90.png Episode 15-92.png Episode 15-96.png Episode 15-97.png Episode 15-100.png Episode 15-101.png Episode 15-102.png Episode 15-103.png Episode 15-104.png Episode 15-105.png Episode 15-106.png Episode 15-107.png Episode 15-109.png Episode 15-110.png Episode 15-122.png Episode 15-124.png Episode 15-125.png Episode 15-132.png Episode 15-134.png Episode 15-135.png Episode 15-136.png Episode 15-139.png Episode 15-143.png Episode 15-144.png Episode 15-147.png Episode 15-148.png Episode 15-153.png Episode 15-157.png Episode 15-158.png Episode 15-161.png Episode 15-162.png Episode 15-163.png Episode 15-164.png Episode 15-165.png Episode 15-166.png Episode 15-167.png Episode 15-168.png Episode 15-169.png Episode 15-170.png Episode 15-172.png Episode 15-173.png Episode 15-174.png Episode 15-175.png Episode 15-176.png Episode 15-178.png Episode 15-190.png Episode 15-191.png Episode 15-194.png Episode 15-195.png Episode 15-196.png Episode 15-198.png Episode 15-199.png Episode 15-201.png Episode 15-202.png Episode 15-203.png |Episode 16}} Episode 16-18.png Episode 16-19.png Episode 16-22.png Episode 16-23.png Episode 16-64.png Episode 16-66.png Episode 16-67.png |Episode 17}} Episode 17-8.png Episode 17-20.png Episode 17-21.png Episode 17-29.png Episode 17-30.png Episode 17-33.png Episode 17-34.png Episode 17-35.png Episode 17-85.png Episode 17-86.png Episode 17-87.png Episode 17-88.png Episode 17-89.png Episode 17-90.png Episode 17-92.png Episode 17-93.png Episode 17-98.png Episode 17-99.png Episode 17-101.png Episode 17-102.png Episode 17-103.png Episode 17-104.png Episode 17-105.png Episode 17-106.png Episode 17-107.png Episode 17-108.png Episode 17-112.png Episode 17-113.png Episode 17-115.png Episode 17-116.png Episode 17-118.png Episode 17-121.png Episode 17-123.png Episode 17-125.png Episode 17-135.png Episode 17-138.png Episode 17-139.png Episode 17-141.png Episode 17-143.png Episode 17-144.png Episode 17-145.png Episode 17-150.png Episode 17-151.png Episode 17-152.png Episode 17-158.png Episode 17-159.png Episode 17-169.png Episode 17-178.png Episode 17-179.png Episode 17-180.png Episode 17-183.png Episode 17-188.png Episode 17-189.png Episode 17-191.png Episode 17-194.png Episode 17-195.png Episode 17-196.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 5.jpg|Episode 17 End Card |Episode 18}} Episode 18-3.png Episode 18-48.png Episode 18-49.png Episode 18-51.png Episode 18-52.png Episode 18-68.png Episode 18-72.png Episode 18-73.png Episode 18-96.png Episode 18-115.png Episode 18-118.png Episode 18-119.png Episode 18-120.png Episode 18-125.png Episode 18-141.png Episode 18-142.png Episode 18-191.png |Episode 19}} Episode 19-22.png Episode 19-23.png Episode 19-26.png Episode 19-28.png Episode 19-86.png Episode 19-87.png Episode 19-89.png Episode 19-118.png Episode 19-136.png Episode 19-138.png Episode 19-143.png Episode 19-144.png Episode 19-146.png Episode 19-148.png Episode 19-150.png Episode 19-152.png Episode 19-153.png Episode 19-156.png Episode 19-157.png Episode 19-190.png Episode 19-193.png Episode 19-196.png Episode 19-200.png Episode 19-203.png Episode 19-209.png Episode 19-212.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 7.png|Episode 19 End Card |Episode 20}} Episode 20-10.png Episode 20-11.png Episode 20-12.png Episode 20-16.png Episode 20-25.png Episode 20-27.png Episode 20-28.png Episode 20-29.png Episode 20-121.png Episode 20-122.png |Episode 21}} Episode 21-25.png Episode 21-26.png Episode 21-29.png Episode 21-30.png Episode 21-32.png Episode 21-77.png Episode 21-146.png |Episode 22}} Episode 22-65.png Episode 22-66.png Episode 22-149.png Episode 22-154.png Episode 22-155.png Episode 22-157.png Episode 22-158.png Episode 22-161.png Episode 22-162.png Episode 22-165.png Episode 22-166.png Episode 22-170.png Episode 22-202.png Episode 22-220.png Episode 22-223.png Episode 22-224.png Episode 22-227.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 10.png|Episode 22 End Card |Episode 23}} Episode 23-1.png Episode 23-3.png Episode 23-5.png Episode 23-6.png Episode 23-15.png Episode 23-16.png Episode 23-17.png Episode 23-19.png Episode 23-20.png Episode 23-21.png Episode 23-38.png Episode 23-39.png Episode 23-43.png Episode 23-44.png Episode 23-47.png Episode 23-106.png Episode 23-107.png Episode 23-108.png Episode 23-118.png Episode 23-119.png Episode 23-120.png Episode 23-124.png Episode 23-127.png Episode 23-128.png Episode 23-133.png Episode 23-139.png Episode 23-140.png Episode 23-141.png Episode 23-144.png Episode 23-146.png Episode 23-149.png |Episode 25}} Episode 25-11.png Episode 25-12.png Episode 25-13.png Episode 25-20.png Episode 25-21.png Episode 25-22.png Episode 25-24.png Episode 25-30.png Episode 25-34.png Episode 25-39.png Episode 25-69.png Episode 25-70.png Episode 25-74.png Episode 25-75.png Episode 25-79.png Episode 25-80.png Episode 25-83.png Episode 25-86.png Episode 25-87.png Episode 25-89.png Episode 25-94.png Episode 25-95.png Episode 25-96.png Episode 25-104.png Episode 25-106.png Episode 25-107.png Episode 25-109.png Episode 25-110.png Episode 25-112.png Episode 25-113.png Episode 25-114.png Episode 25-116.png Episode 25-120.png Episode 25-121.png Episode 25-122.png Episode 25-123.png Episode 25-125.png Episode 25-129.png Episode 25-143.png Episode 25-186.png Episode 25-187.png Episode 25-188.png Episode 25-189.png Episode 25-190.png Episode 25-191.png Episode 25-195.png Episode 25-196.png Episode 25-197.png Episode 25-198.png Episode 25-199.png Episode 25-201.png Episode 25-204.png Episode 25-224.png Episode 25-231.png Episode 25-232.png Episode 25-233.png Episode 25-234.png Episode 25-236.png Episode 25-287.png Episode 25-290.png Episode 25-293.png Episode 25-294.png Episode 25-295.png Episode 25-300.png Episode 25-301.png Episode 25-302.png Episode 25-316.png Episode 25-317.png Episode 25-320.png |Official Art}} |Free!}} Anime Poster.png|Free! Promo Image Rei 2.png|Character Profile Rei Full.png|Character Design Rei Ryugazaki char.png|SNS Icon Official Art 1.png|Free! Promo Image Rage on Anime Edition.png|Rage on Anime Edition Cover SPLASH FREE.png|SPLASH FREE Cover Rei Ryugazaki Character Song.png|Character CD Cover Drama CD 1.png|First Drama CD Cover Drama CD 2.png|Second Drama CD Cover Iwatobi Channel 1.png|First Radio CD Cover Iwatobi Channel 2.png|Second Radio CD Cover Free! Duet CD 002.png|Duet CD Cover Vol.3 Rin Matsuoka & Rei Ryugazaki.jpg|Duet CD Cover Mini Remix Album.jpg|Remix Mini Album Cover Free! Vol.1 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.1 Content Free! Vol.2 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.2 Content Free! Vol.3 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.3 Content Free! vol 4 dvd cover.jpeg|DVD vol.4 Cover Free! Vol.4 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.4 Content Free! Vol.5 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.5 Content Free! Vol.6 DVD.png|DVD vol.6 Cover Free! Vol.6 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.6 Content Line drawing vol 4 cover.jpg|Line drawing mini Book vol.2 Cover Line drawing vol 6 cover.jpg|Line drawing mini Book vol.6 Cover Free! fanbook cover.jpg|Fan Book Cover Fanbook pv.jpg|Fan Book Fanbook pv 2.jpg|Fan Book Fanbook rei pv.jpg|Fan Book (Poster) Illustration works cover.jpg|Illustration Book Cover Illustration works cd cover.jpg|Illustration Book CD Cover Illustration works pv.jpg|Illustration Book Perfect file cover.jpg|File Book Cover Perfect file pv 2.jpg|File Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK1.png|Creator's Message Book Cover CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK4.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK6.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK7.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK19.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK20.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK26.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK34.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK36.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK43.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK44.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK47.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK48.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK50.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK55.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK58.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK59.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK62.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK63.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK64.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK65.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK69.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK71.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK73.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK76.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK77.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK82.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK87.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK90.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK96.png|Creator's Message Book Model sheets cover.jpg|Model Sheet Book Cover Model sheets double page pv.png|Model Sheet Book Model sheets pv 2.jpg|Model Sheet Book Special talk cover.jpg|Free! Special Talk Event Pamphlet Cover Special talk pv.jpg|Special Talk Event Pamphlet Talk event posters.png|Special Talk Event Character Posters Poster book rei cover.jpg|Poster Book Cover (Rei ver.) Poster book rei inner cover.jpg|Rei Poster Book Inner Cover Poster book rei poster.jpg|Rei Poster Book Poster Poster book haru pv.jpg|Poster Book Rediscovery book cover.jpg|Rediscovery Book Cover |Free!-Eternal Summer-}} ES rei profile.png|Character Profile Dried Up Youthful Fame Anime Edition.jpg|Dried Up Youthful Fame Anime Edition Cover STYLE FIVE FUTURE FISH COVER.jpg|FUTURE FISH Cover FREE! ES CHARACTER SONG - REI RYUGAZAKI.jpg|Eternal Summer Character CD Cover Iwatobi eternal summer drcd.jpg|First Drama CD Cover Eternal summer rdcd vol 1.jpg|First Radio CD Cover Reigisa voice cd cover.jpg|Voice CD Cover Dvd art card iwatobi.png|DVD Art Card Dvd art card rei.png|DVD Art Card ES special event.jpg|Special Event Art 2015 calendar cover.jpg|2015 Calendar 2015 calendar 2.jpg|2015 Calendar 2015 calendar 6.jpg|2015 Calendar Kansai joriku cover.jpg|KANSAI JORIKU SPECIAL Pamphlet Cover Creation notebook scan 1.jpg|Free! series CREATION NOTEBOOK Creation notebook scan 2.jpg|Creation Notebook Creation notebook vol3 2.png|Creation Notebook Creation notebook vol2 4.jpg|Creation Notebook Creation notebook 5 cover.jpg|Creation Notebook ES postcard nagisa & rei.jpg|Special Postcard Cultural festival rei 1.jpg|Cultural Festival Art ES cb model 1.jpg|Character Book ES cb model 2.jpg|Character Book 2016 calendar cover.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 2.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 3.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 6.jpg|2016 Calendar |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Hs special art rei.png|Special Art Yell for free!.jpg|Yell for ‘Free!’ and ‘High Speed!' Hs rei special ticket.png|Special Pair Tickets Rei fresh fruit bday.png|Fresh! Fruit! Birthday 2016 Hs ticket art.png|Ticket Campaign High Speed.jpg|Official Fanbook Poster Rei's first appearance - starting days.jpg|Rei offers advice to Ashai. |Free!-Timeless Medley- the Bond}} Free-timeless-medley.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- Promo Poster Anime 20170825 free kizuna.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- the Bond Poster FREE-STYLE SPIRIT cover.jpg|FREE-STYLE SPIRIT/What Wonderful Days!! Cover |Free!-Timeless Medley- the Promise}} Free-timeless-medley.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- Promo Poster |Free!-Take Your Marks}} Topics.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- Promo Image Take Your Marks Poster.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- Poster US Theater Poster for TYM.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- English Release Poster |Free!-Dive to the Future-}} Dive to the future poster.jpg|Promo Poster Rei s3 icon.jpg|SNS Icon Heading to over cover.jpg|Heading to Over Cover GOLD EVOLUTION Single Album.jpg|GOLD EVOLUTION Cover Blue Destination Album Cover.jpg|Blue Destination Cover Seven to High.jpg|First Character CD Cover Close Up Memories Album Cover.jpg|Second Character CD Cover |Free!-Road to the World- the Dream}} Road to the world poster.jpg|Announcement Poster Updated Road to the World poster.jpg|Promo Poster (Anniversary Ver.) RttW Good Luck Blue bonus.png|Ticket Bonus Series "Good Luck Blue" Tumblr 6aa4246d4a69e7c6db241b7e29c2ec1e 53c3fd05 640.jpg|Good Luck Blue - Asahi and Rei - clear file Rtw ticket card pv.png|Ticket Bonus Character Cards Rtw iwami collab sticker pv.png|Iwami Town Collab Stickers Yume duo 2.jpg|Product promo - Rei and Nagisa RttW reigisa photo card.jpg|Ticket Bonus Photo Card Rtw mini clear file 2.jpg|Cinema Distribution Bonus Mini-File Rtw limited edition character coasters.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - Set 1 Rtw ltd ed coasters.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - close ups Midnight dream files.png|Ticket Bonus File Series "Midnight Dream" Tumblr pska5vf6Ni1rvvves 640.png|Midnight Dream series - Rei World roadshow - Rei.png|Roadshow screenshot with text - Rei World roadshow - Rei, Romio, Shizuru, Nagisa, Gou, and Ayumu.png|Roadshow screenshot - Rei, Romio, Shizuru, Nagisa, Gou and Ayumu rei-dream.jpg|Roadshow screenshot - Rei Now showing - nagisa and rei.png|Preview screenshot - Rei and Nagisa Now showing - rei.png|Preview screenshot - Rei Screenshot (409).png|Mass transit ad Rtw wide poster.png|Road to the World - wide poster - multiple characters |Magazine Scans}} |Free!}} Magazine Scan 2.png Magazine Scan 3.png Magazine Scan 4.png Magazine Scan 5.png Magazine Scan 6.png Magazine Scan 7.png Magazine Scan 8.png ThePals!-4.jpg Free! KIds.jpg |Free!-Eternal Summer-}} Newtype Magazine Scan 1.png Es mag scan 1.jpg Es mag scan 3.jpg Es mag scan 4.jpg XD -2.jpg WATER GUN FIGHT!.jpg ThePals!.jpg Category:Rei Ryugazaki Category:Image Gallery